Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 158: We Won't Forget You, Edward
by 1942
Summary: When two mercenaries were looking for the Insectian Hidden Treasure, they were eaten by a fast and slimy being. When Maes and Trisha Jr. noticed oozy, brown and yellow water in the backyard, they tell our other heroes what they saw, so the entire family decides to investigate where the water is coming from, only to result in Edward's death.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 158: We Won't Forget You, Edward Elric!

Recap: TBA

Episode 158

"We Won't Forget You, Edward Elric!"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Arachnia Ruins, Aquroya - November 30, 1999 8:12 AM/The Torn Remnants Of Arachnia's Womb, The Arachnia Ruins, Aquroya - November 30, 1999 8:12 AM

In the Arachnia Ruins of Aquroya, under its oozy, open brown and yellow water with a spiky rock bottom, two male, greedy mercenaries, the first being a mercenary with thinning black hair wearing stolen black, yellow and red scuba gear and the first being a bald mercenary wearing a ski cap wearing stolen black, yellow and red scuba gear are looking for supposedly hidden treasure abandoned during the Instectians' extinction located in the surface of an underwater cave for their own personal gain, but with no luck after searching for forty minutes straight. But what they found a few minutes later was even more astonishing, the torn remnants of Arachnia's womb! So the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear decides to have the Mercenary With Thinning Black Hair Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear make a video with a stolen waterproof 1995 Sony VX100 camcorder to make false claims that the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear defeated the Insectians instead of Edward and that The Lightning is next to die, so the Mercenary With Thinning Black Hair Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear turns on the camcorder and begins filming, which starts with brief blue static. "This is the **VERY** spot where I easily defeated that bitch Arachnia and her bug army! And that bastard Lightning and his demon army are next!" The Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear exclaimed falsely as the letters "REC" are next to a red dot on the upper right corner of the camcorder's screen, which both blink on and off at the same time while the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear arrogantly flexes his so-called muscles, though they both failed to notice that Arachnia's last egg had already hatched. Then without warning, a fast slimy figure pops out of nowhere, charges at them and simultaneously starts to tear them apart with it's rear horn and its razor-sharp jaws, filling the water with blood as the two mercenaries scream in agonizing pain. **"HELP! OH FUCKING LORD! HELP! FUCKING HELP! MOTHER FUCKING HELP US! OH SWEET, MERCIFUL GOD! ARRGHGGHHAARGHH!"** The Man With Thinning Black Hair Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear screamed in agonizing pain as him and the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear's blood completely fills the water, causing the camcorder's screen to only the blood of the two mercenaries and their flesh and bones being gnawed and torn off until it glitches via the screen itself only shows TV-like signal lost and finally ending with the screen only showing SMPTE Color Bars, then the screen turns off like a TV-set with a laser blast sound effect once falling to the spiky rock bottom.

Up in the surface, the two, male mercenaries' now and forever abandoned 1978 Hatteras Aft Cabin Aft Cabin Yacht floats still over the Arachnia Ruins' oozy, open brown and yellow waters.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - November 30, 1999 10:16 AM

At the Elric family's house, in its backyard, Maes and Trisha Jr., in their autumn clothes, are happily swinging on the swing, with Rosie happily asleep in the nursery, with Den guarding her, but as the two siblings were swinging, they noticed oozy brown and yellow water under their feet, making them gasp in fear as they get off the swing, hop over the oozy brown and yellow water and head back inside to tell Winry what they saw. In the living room, Alphonse, in his autumn clothes, sitting on the living room couch, is playing Hal's Hole In One Golf on him and Edward's old SNES video game console he got from the attic, to which he's at the video game's thirteenth hole, doing good so far, with Edward, who is also in his autumn clothes, doing a face palm in impenitence while sitting next to his poor sport of a younger brother. "A hush comes over the crowd." Alphonse whispered as he prepares to win the thirteenth hole. **"THE ONLY SOUND IS ALPHONSE CALLING LIGHTNING AN ASS AS HE SWINGS!"** Alphonse exclaimed as he presses the controller's A button, striking the golf ball, but once he took the swing, the golf ball soars right passed the hole and lands in the thirteenth hole's water, resulting in the game showing the silver-colored words "WATER HAZARD" in the middle of the screen that blinks on and off, angering Alphonse. **"AW MAN, ANOTHER WATER HAZARD!"** Alphonse screamed as he raises his fists in the air and clunches them in rage, but calms down and continues playing when the golf ball comes out of the water so he can try and win again. But just when Alphonse about to take this hole's final swing, Winry, who is in her autumn clothes, desperately bursts into the room to tell the two brother's what the kids saw. " **GUYS! THE KIDS DISCOVERED OOZY BROWN AND YELLOW WATER IN THE YARD!"** Winry screamed as she rushes over to a startled Edward and Alphonse, causing the latter to hold the A button and swings to too hard, once again causing the golf ball to soar right passed the hole, but in the opposite direction, angering Alphonse even more. **"WINRY, CAN'T THE KIDS' SILLY-ASS SHENANIGANS WAIT!? I'M TRYING TO GET PASS HOLE FUCKING THIRTEEN HERE!"** Alphonse snapped as this angered and outraged Winry so much she storms over to her husband and brother-in-law's SNES video game console and plucks the Hal's Hole In One Golf's video game cartridge right out of the console with her left hand! Turning the screen black, outraging and infuriating Alphonse! **"HEY WINRY, I WAS FIVE FUCKING HOLES AWAY FROM WINNING THE GAME!"** Alphonse screamed as he throws his SNES controller at the TV, slightly denting it, making both Edward and Winry do a face palm. But then Alphonse notices oozy brown and yellow water under his feet, making him gasp in pure disgust as he hops out of the couch in fear as he comically lands on the floor behind him butt-first. "You were saying, brother?" Edward asked sarcastically as he gets up and crosses his arms with Winry in agreement that Alphonse is a poor sport when it comes to video games while rolling their eyes. "Uuhh...Never mind." Alphonse replied nervously as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand in embarrassment until he gets up. "So Winry, what do you think Lightning is up to now?" Edward asked. "I'm not so sure, he's been awfully quiet since we found out he was Lino Jackson, while She-Lightning was Lina Jackson and Lightna was Lisa Jackson." Winry replied as she scratches her chin with her right hand. "But Lightning or not, we **HAVE** to investigate it!" Winry yelled as Edward and Alphonse didn't like the idea of investigating something as simple as that, but when Maes and Trisha Jr. heard everything from the kitchen, they run to their parents and uncle to tell them they want to join their investigation of the mysterious water leaking into their house. **"MOMMY! DADDY! CAN WE COME TOO!? WE'RE GREAT DETECTIVES!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. squealed as they hop up and down, begging to come along, to which Winry agrees. "Alright kids, you, Rosie, Grandma Trisha and Den can come along, **BUT** on one condition!" Winry said as she sternly but sincerely points at Maes and Trisha Jr. with her right index finger while waving it forward with her left hand on her left hip, all while the latters comically sigh in disappointment, then Winry heads upstairs to the nursery to pick up Rosie, to which he did as well as going back downstairs to wait for Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Den and the other kids. Once our seven heroes agree to go together, Edward, Winry, who is holding Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha and Den dash out the front door and head to the storm shed, which is holding the exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht in its lower level. When Edward went into the storm shed, he goes down its stairs and lifts the exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht with ease, to which he heads back upstairs with it and crashes out of the storm shed, then our heroes venture into the woods to have Edward drive the exact replica yacht once in the Resembool River Bank.

The Resembool Woods Riverbank, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – November 30, 1999 10:17 AM

At the Resembool Woods Riverbank near the Elric Household, Edward tosses the exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht right into the riverbank, and once in the water, Edward, Winry, who is holding Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha and Den enter the replica yacht and set off to the Arachnia Ruins to investigate why its oozy, brown and yellow water is leaking into their house as Edward drives and floats them there.

The Arachnia Ruins, Aquroya - November 30, 1999 6:12 PM/The Torn Remnants Of Arachnia's Womb, The Arachnia Ruins, Aquroya - November 30, 1999 6:13 PM/The Arachnia Ruins Cave, The Arachnia Ruins, Aquroya - November 30, 1999 6:14 PM/The MV Savarona Helm House Replica, MV Savarona Yacht Replica - November 30, 1999 6:15 PM

Back at the Arachnia Ruins of Aquroya, during an ery sunset, the Elric family stop the yacht once they saw the deceased two male mercenaries' abandoned 1978 Hatteras Aft Cabin Aft Cabin Yacht, still floating over the Arachnia Ruins' oozy, open brown and yellow waters, thinking they might be still alive, so they prepare to call them through long distance yelling as Den walks out into the helm house. "It looks like someone else was here first." Winry said as the screen zooms in to the show the abadoned yacht. "Looks like it." Edward replied offscreen. **"HELLO!"** Winry called with her hands over her cheeks as there was no response, so Edward, who is in his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, tries a different approach! He grabs a shotgun from near the yacht's steering wheel and shoots it at the sky! Though even something as loud as that could get a decent response, so he throws the shotgun back near the steering wheel. "I get distinct impression there's nobody home." Den said as he shakes his head. "Well, I guess we'd better investigate before the situation worsens!" Edward said as he and Winry pull out a large plastic box, which contains the necessary scuba gear, which is colored blue, yellow and red, for this investigation from under the steering wheel and put them on after taking off their shoes and socks, then they dive backwards into the water off the deck, thus beginning their investigation as they turn around forward to do so once underwater while leaving the boat by going deeper underwater to finally investigate why the Arachnia Ruin's oozy, brown and yellow is leaking into their own home, and is it probably gonna spread even further? While searching for only a minute, Edward and Winry discover the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear's slime-covered, minorly damaged waterproof 1995 Sony VX100 camcorder on the spiky rock bottom, right in front of the torn remnants of Arachnia's womb, to which Winry picks it up to see what the camcorder was filming before the two male mercenaries met their fate at the hands of a fast slimy figure. Then Winry turns it on, with brief blue static in the screen before the video itself is played. "This is the **VERY** spot where I easily defeated that bitch Arachnia and her bug army! And that bastard Lightning and his demon army are next!" The Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear exclaimed falsely offscreen as this made Winry a little bit mad. "What a pack of lies!" Winry hissed as she resumes seeing the video. Back at the video, the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear arrogantly flexes his so-called muscles offscreen, though they both failed to notice that Arachnia's last egg had already hatched. Then without warning, a fast slimy figure pops out of nowhere, charges at them and simultaneously starts to tear them apart with it's rear horn and its razor-sharp jaws offscreen, filling the water with blood as the two mercenaries scream in agonizing pain. **"HELP! OH FUCKING LORD! HELP! FUCKING HELP! MOTHER FUCKING HELP US! OH SWEET, MERCIFUL GOD! ARRGHGGHHAARGHH!"** The Mercenary With Thinning Black Hair Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear screamed offsreen in agonizing pain as him and the offscreen Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear's blood completely fills the water, causing the camcorder's screen to only the blood of the two offscreen mercenaries and their flesh and bones being gnawed and torn off until it glitches via the screen itself only shows TV-like signal lost and finally ending with the screen only showing offscreen SMPTE Color Bars, then the screen turns off like a TV-set with a laser blast sound effect, horrifying both Winry and Edward. "I couldn't make that out, too much static." Winry lied nervously as she nods at Edward, the latter of whom nods back at her. But when Winry tried to take the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear's slime-covered, minorly damaged waterproof 1995 Sony VX100 camcorder, the slime itself flings the Bald Mercenary Wearing A Ski Hat Wearing Stolen Black, Yellow And Red Scuba Gear's skinless, eyeless, jaw misplaced, naked, blood and gut-covered and half-destroyed skeleton from the spiky rock bottom right in Winry's face, causing her to scream in pure horror and disgust as she pushes it off of her and swims away to the right, wanting to get right of the water to escape her ordeal, severely worrying Edward. **"WINRY, WAIT! COME BACK!"** Edward screamed as he reaches his left hand out at an already gone Winry until swimming after her to try and calm her down.

In an unknown cave, a horrified, mentally traumatized Winry swims up to the surface, crawls desperately onto the cave's stony shore and takes off her scuba goggles and furiously tosses it to the cave's stone walls and takes off her scuba respirator, then starts to cry violently while laying down, with an even more worried Edward finding her in the unknown cave after swimming up to the surface, crawls onto the cave's stony shore and takes off his scuba goggles and puts them next to him and takes off his scuba respirator, then crawls over to a violently crying Winry to try and comfort, but first he gets up halfway. "Winry, honey. Are you okay?" Edward asked as she lifts Winry up halfway and gently rubs her tear-filled right cheek with his left hand. **"NO! I AM NOT OKAY!"** Winry snapped with tears in her eyes as she slaps Edward really hard across his left with her right hand. **"HE ATTACKED ME!"** Winry cried violently as he points at the water below with her right hand. "But him and his friend were already dead before we even knew about this water leaking into our home!" Edward replied as he respectfully shakes Winry with his hand on her upper arms to try and talk some sense into her, but to no avail via Winry pushes him into the water, but only slightly. **"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S ALIVE OR DEAD! THAT MERCENARY TRAUMATIZED MY WHOLE LIFE BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID INVESTIGATION!"** Winry roared as she begins to cry even louder, to which Edward slowly heads to her and comforts her with a hug, to which Winry cries violently on her husband's muscular chest. "Ssh…Don't cry, Winry, I'm here…And I don't want anything to happen you..." Edward said as he hugs Winry harder, making her feel halfway better, then they both notice multiple tropical-colors glowing right above them... **THE INSECTIAN HIDDEN TREASURE!** Which is actually thirty seven thousand, rock-like, toddler-sized blue, red, green, yellow and purple deep sea diamonds! **"WE'RE RICH! YAY!"** Winry squealed as she hops up and down like a little girl. "So **THIS** is what those mercenaries were after!" Edward said as he puts his hands on his hips, then Winry notices something small and motionless emerging from the oozy, brown and yellow water. "Look! It's a remnant of the Insectians!" Winry yelled as she uses her right index finger to point at the remnant of the Insectians and true last born child of Arachnia, Beetty! Who looks like the Baby Space Bee Queen from Futurama and is modeled after a Western Honeybee! Curled up as she reaches the shore! Then Winry picks her up with both hands. "Aww! She's not that evil, she's so cute!" Winry said playfully as this made Beetty hide her face from the two teens by curling up further. "You adorable, wittle itty-bitty, fuzzy-wuzzy!" Winry said cutely as she pets Beetty's abdomen, making her even more uncomfortable. "Winry, stop bonding with this little shit! It took us more than a year to get rid of those bug bastards!" Edward hissed as he clunches his fists in disbelief and outrage that his wife actually loves one of their enemies! "I'm taking this Insectian with us." Winry said as she turns around to look at Edward, outraging him even more that Winry wants to bring one of their enemies home with them. "We can rehabilitate her to help us defeat Lightning!" Winry finished as she nods, to which Edward completely trusts her decision, knowing it's the right one. Then suddenly, everything began to shake, startling Edward and Winry as they hold each other in fear while the Insectian Hidden Treasure crumbles into the oozy, brown and yellow water below, but to the two teens' advantage, half of the entire treasure creates a massive hole to the Arachnia Ruins itself, to which Edward and Winry were going to leap from the cave all the way to their MV Savarona yacht replica, to which Edward respectfully grabs Winry and Beetty then leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, successfully landing on the MV Savarona replica yacht's Helm House on their feet, with a transformed Alphonse, who is holding the steering wheel, drives him and the rest of the Elric family straight out of there, leaving the Arachnia Ruins, the torn remnants of Arachnia's womb, the Insectian Hidden Treasure and the two male mercenaries' abandoned 1978 Hatteras Aft Cabin Aft Cabin Yacht to crumble and sink into the ocean below, forever destroying it, as well as Edward and Winry's scuba goggles going down with it.

The MV Savarona Replica Helm House, MV Savarona Replica, MV Savarona Yacht Replica - November 30, 1999 6:15 PM/The Atlantic Ocean – November 30, 1999 6:16 PM

As the Elric family's exact replica of the MV Saravona yacht floats home in the Atlantic Ocean, the scene cuts to the yacht's Helm House, where Edward is celebrating their successful escape from Arachnia Ruins while Winry gently puts Beetty in a slate and purple pet bed, crouching down as she does it, then the two teens take off their remaining blue, yellow and red scuba gear and put their footwear back on. **"WE MADE IT! WE'RE ALIVE!"** Edward cheered hysterically as he jumps like a little girl. "Burn on those mercenaries!" Winry hissed as she straightens back up, turns around to look at Edward and raises her left fist and clunches it until lowering it. "The only thing those greedy bastards did better than us was fuck and die!" Winry added angrily as she mockingly points at the already dead mercenaries in the horizon behind her with her left thumb while putting her right hand on her right hip. "Winry, we got lucky this time!" Edward replied nervously as he crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "But you should be more careful!" Edward continued as he uncrosses his arms and nervously nods. "Like I said, I don't want anything to happen to you!" Edward finished as he shakes his head with a worried look on his face. "Thanks, but I can look out for myself." Winry replied as she shrugs her shoulders. "Frankly, I can smell danger a mile away!" Winry bragged as the screen moves down to show the once harmless Beetty uncurling herself, angered that Winry took her away from what was left of her mother, preparing to punish Winry for this crime. **"LOOK OUT!"** Edward shouted as he points at the offscreen Beetty with his left index finger, then the latter appears onscreen and charges at Winry to impale her with her stinger, but the girl managed to dodge Beetty's first attack by moving out of the way while gasping in fear, not knowing that even the youngest of Insectians can be as dangerous and evil as older Insectiants. But Beetty eventually corners a frightened Winry on the wall next to the helm room's back door, but Edward won't allow this! **"YOU WANT HER!? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"** Edward roared bravely as gets in front of Winry to shield her, then he points at Beetty with his right index finger, then points at Winry with his left thumb until pointing at himself with his right thumb. But this simply enraged Beetty even more as she reveals her wasp-like fangs and charges at Edward and Winry, to which she impales her stinger through his heart causing blood to spew blood everywhere while he chokes and violently coughs blood in agonizing pain, leaving a huge hole in his black shirt and the back of his red jacket, and as for Winry, Beetty successfully stings her in the tummy, making her scream in agonizing pain, leaving a medium-sized hole in her pink t-shirt and a small red dot of poisoned skin, knocking both teens to the floor, with Edward hitting the floor left side-first, causing blood to emerge from where he was impaled and makes an angry face with his eyes closed while Winry is knocked to the wall back-first and paralyzed from the stinger's lethal poison, but like real bees, these two actions cost Beetty her stinger as her stinger stays in contact with Edward's blood-covered chest, though she still manages to fly while her fangs foam alien saliva, ready to chew Edward and Winry to death. But when a transformed Trisha dashes out the helm room's back door with Maes, Trisha Jr., who is carrying an upset Rosie and Den, a transformed Trisha pulls out her Alchemy Blaster and blasts Beetty to large singed pieces four times with it, killing her as her burnt remains hit the floor, then a transformed Trisha picks up whatever is left of Beetty with her left hand and throws it into the ocean, to which The Sharkning jumps out of the water and eats her as he goes back under the water afterwards, somehow putting an end to the Insectian threat for good.

Back at the replica yacht's helm house, Winry regains consciousness and notices the medium-sized hole on her pink t-shirt and the small red dot of poisoned skin on her tummy via lifting her t-shirt up halfway, to which she is unimpressed by it. "You call that a wound? That's a boo-boo tops!" Winry said as she shakes her head while shrugging her shoulders and lets go of her damaged pink t-shirt. "But thanks for trying to save me, Edward." Winry thanked as there was no response. "Edward?" Winry asked as there was still no response from Edward. When Winry looked below her, she is shattered and extremely heartbroken to see a dead Edward laying in a puddle of his own blood on the floor from where he was impaled as she gasps in heartbreak and sadness. "He's... _He's dead..."_ Winry whimpered with tears in her eyes as she shakes her head while putting her hands over her mouth, to which the rest of the Elric family heads over to the shattered and heartbroken teen, with a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha and Den falling to their knees and cry violently while Maes and Trisha Jr. fall to their knees and sob violently while the latter holds a violently sobbing Rosie in her arms. "No...! No...! **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** A transformed Alphonse screamed in sorrow with tears of pure sadness in his eyes as he raises his arms in the air in pure sadness while the screen zooms out of him and the rest of the mourning Elric family.

The Central City Church, Central City, Amestris – November 30, 1999 10:10 PM/The Central City Church, Central City, Amestris – November 30, 1999 10:15 PM/The Noteval Memorial, Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – November 30, 1999 10:17 PM

At the Central City Church, Sophia Friday and her camera crew, who are weeping, broadcast the latest news of the death of Edward Elric. "This is Sophia Friday returning to our continuing coverage of the death of Edward Elric. I'm here at the Central City Church, where just minutes from now services will be held for existence's greatest hero. In addition to family, friends, colleagues and loved ones, everyone else in existence are expected to attend tonight. In the streets of Central City and every other street in existence, all of us are gathered to pay our last respects to the Fullmetal Alchemist. This all day live coverage will conclude following Edward Elric's ceremonial internment later on. Afterwards, commentators and pundits will debate the question on everyone's' lips, without Edward Elric, will The Lightning finally win? Our coverage of the death of Edward Elric will continue." Sophia said as she starts to cry while Alphonse, Trisha, Winry, who was carrying Rosie in her arms, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Den, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans, Rebecca, Black Hayate and every other FMA character, who are all in their funeral clothes, begin to mourn the death of Edward Elric as tears fill their eyes, waiting for almost every good non-live action character to arrive as our other heroes enter the church.

Later that night, once both Alphonse, Trisha, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Den and every other FMA character and almost every good non-live action character were seated as the latters arrive, the funeral begins, with some characters saying "He was so young." and others saying "He saved everybody's life more than once.", as well as some good non-live action characters still wearing their superhero suits. But before the funeral can even progress, everyone gasps in shock and anger to see The Lightning, who is wearing a black funeral bow tie, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, who are all in their funeral clothes, entering the church to mourn over Edward's death as well! This especially shocks and angers a mourning Winry! To which she passes a violently crying Rosie to a mourning Trisha so she can give The Lightning a piece of her mind. "Lightning! How dare you show your ugly ass face here!?" Winry asked in anger as she storms over to The Lightning, who is offscreen. "Winry, I-" The Lightning was about to reply until Winry slaps him across the face with her right hand. "You've come to celebrate! You've tried to get rid of him for years! **ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED!?"** Winry asked furiously as tears of rage spill down her eyes while raising her right fist and clunches it. "Yeah, well **I** was supposed to kill him! **NOT** the infant remnant of an inferior insectoid species!" The Lightning answered as he points at himself with his right thumb, making Winry even more furious. **"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"** Winry cried violently as she bangs The Lightning's chest with her fists, but instead of killing her, The Lightning embraces Winry in a hug while the latter cries even more violently on his chest. "Believe it or not... _I'm going to miss him too."_ The Lightning muttered as the screen zooms out of him and a violently crying Winry while he still hugs her.

Once everyone was seated, Roy is at the podium next to Edward's conventional casket, to which its lid is opened, showing a dead Edward, who is still wearing his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt inside it, who has a sad look on his dead face and Beetty's severed stinger still stuck in his impaled chest, all while a red and black banner of Edward's insignia is covering his casket halfway. "Though we gather here today, bound together in sorrow and loss, we share a precious gift. We are all of us privileged to live a life that has been touched by Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist possessed many extraordinary gifts, and he shared them with us freely. None of these gifts were more remarkable than his ability to discern what needed to be done, and his unfailing courage in doing it, whatever the personal cost. Let us all strive to accept his gift and pass it along, as an ongoing tribute to Edward Elric, the greatest alchemist, who taught us all how to be heroes." Roy finished as the scene cuts to the streets of Central City Square, Alphonse, Trisha, Winry, who was carrying Rosie in her arms, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Den, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans, Rebecca, Black Hayate, every other FMA character, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, and almost every good non-live action character carrying Edward's conventional casket, which has its lid closed and Edward's insignia covering the entire casket, to the recently built Edward Elric Memorial, which is right next to the Noteval Memorial and has a one hundred and ten story, platinum, gold and silver statue of Edward making an anime peace sign planted in the center of it, with an already dug out burial right in front of it. Once everyone made it to the memorial, they lower Edward's casket deep underground with two banners of the Amestrian insignia, then they bury him with shovels, and start to cry violently the second they finished burying him as the screen zooms out of them, then the screen turns black... **ONLY TO SHOW THE LIGHTNING MANICALLY CHEERING AND LAUGHING AT EDWARD'S DEATH AS CARTOON WHIP SOUND EFFECTS ARE HEARD ONCE THE LIGHTNING APPEARS ON THE SCREEN!** **"YEAH, BABY! THIS IS IT! YEAH! WWOOOHHH! WOOOHHHOOHOOOO! HHHAAHHAAAAHHHAAHHAAA! YEAH!"** The Lightning cheered evilly as he raises his arms in he air and punches it while his bloodshot eyes and Xenomorph teeth are seen, then the scene cuts to him about to rob Edward's grave as The Lightning holds a shovel in his right hand. "But I'm I **REALLY** going to defile this grave for vengeance?" The Lightning asked himself as he puts his left claw over his mouth, reluctant to rob his now deceased archenemy's grave. **"OF COURSE I AM!"** The Lightning sneered happily as he raises his arms in the air until using his super-speed to dig up Edward's grave. **"JACKPOT!"** The Lightning exclaimed offscreen as his shovel hits the banner of Edward's insignia, slightly tearing it, after that, he yanks off the front of Edward's conventional casket and insignia banner with his right hand and tosses them into the sky. "Ooh... _It's beautiful...!"_ The Lightning muttered as the screen zooms in on Edward's dead body, with Beetty's severed stinger still stuck in his impaled chest. **"COME TO PAPA!"** The Lightning squealed as he grabs Beetty's severed stinger with his right hand to pry Edward's red jacket off of him. but to no avail due to the stinger itself refusing to budge, minorly annoying The Lightning as he raises his left eye in confusion while letting out a brief "Huh?". "Hey! Come on, Edward! Let go!" The Lightning hissed as he successfully pries Edward's red jacket off of him with Beetty's severed stinger with his left claw, removing the stinger from the dead alchemist's chest, making The Lightning smile. "Burn in Hell, Edward!" The Lightning taunted as he grins cutely with his Xenomorph teeth. **"I'VE GOT THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST'S TRADEMARK RED JACKET!"** The Lightning exclaimed viciously as he raises his left claw while holding Edward's red jacket in it until lightning teleporting back to The Lightning Wing to both celebrate the Fullmetal Alchemist's demise with his family and friends and mount Edward's red jacket above the inside of the ship's front window with Beetty's severed stinger with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - November 30, 1999 10:17 PM/The Lightning Wing - November 30, 1999 10:17 PM/Earth - November 30, 1999 10:18 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the left, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is about to tell The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, Dr. Lagart and every L-Bot the good news that Edward is dead so they can celebrate it! "She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, guys! You won't believe this, **EDWARD ELRIC IS DEAD! WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!"** The Lightning screamed as him, The She-Lightning, Lightna , Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, who are all in their normal clothes, except for Piggy, as well as every L-Bot cheer wickedly, then The Lightning leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and mounts both Edward's red jacket and Beetty's severed stinger above the inside of the ship's front window. "Hit it, L-Bot!" The Lightning ordered happily as points at a nightclub-sized, blue and black-colored neon light DJ system with The Lightning insignia on it with his left claw, to which the DJ L-Bot heads over to after saluting him. **"LET'S FUCKING PARTY!"** The Lightning exclaimed cheerfully as he raises his arms in the air. After that, The DJ L-Bot, who is now wearing headsets, sunglasses, a sideways purple and black snapback hat and a purple and white disco coat, rubbing the disc of the party's music with his right hand while putting his left hand on the headset's left earcup, thus starting the song, with five L-Bots turning out the lights and turn on five multi-colored party spotlights and waves them around, starting the celebration of Edward's demise! **"OWW! I WON! IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"** The Lightning exclaimed cheerfully and maniacally as one of the five L-Bots move the yellow party spotlight down under him while skipping around in place like a little girl, then the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing making everything shake with spotlights inside and the party itself is so loud it annoyingly keeps the entire planet awake! Including Winry and the kids!

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - November 30, 1999 10:19 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, in the master bedroom, Winry, who is in her panties, is extremely annoyed by The Lightning's celebration of Edward's death as she tosses and turns while covering her ears with her pillow, already knowing that The Lightning will celebrate Edward's death, with the kids crying violently offscreen. **"OOOOOORRRGHHHH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE'D CELEBRATE MY EDWARD'S WRONGFUL DEATH!"** Winry roared as she starts to cry violently as well as still covering her ears with her pillow.

The Lightning Wing Bedroom, The Lightning Wing - November 30, 1999 10:17 AM/The Lightning Wing - November 30, 1999 10:17 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, after the party ended minutes ago, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bedroom, where The Lightning, who is sleeping next to a sleeping, bare-naked She-Lightning, happily wake up, yawn and stretch after last night's party sex of celebrating Edward's death. "Oh...Revenge has never tasted so sweet!" The Lightning muttered wickedly as he puts his hands over his head, twistedly satisfied. "So honey, what are you gonna do now that Edward Elric is dead?" The She-Lightning asked as she romantically scratches The Lightning's chin with her right hand. "Huh...Never really thought about it..." The Lightning replied as he rolls his eyes. "I've been trying to kill that damn kid for twenty years!" The Lightning continued as he shrugs his shoulders while laughing nervously. "I'm...Not really destined for anything else!" The Lightning continued as he shrugs his shoulders while laughing even more nervously. "I...I guess I kinda let my life get away from me...!" The Lightning finished as he laughs so nervously his wife knows what's bothering him. "Well, I'm sure something will turn up." The She-Lightning replied.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - November 30, 1999 10:24 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, in the kitchen, a close up of Winry's left is opening cap of a pill bottle containing antidepressant pills while holding the pill bottle in her right hand, takes out a few pills with her left hand and drinks it with a glass of water to fight her depression about Edward's death, all while Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who is sitting on her highchair, cry violently behind Winry, crying for both breakfast and over their father's death, as Winry was too emotionally destroyed to make breakfast. **"MOMMY! WE MISS DADDY! WWAAAHUUHHHHHUAAHHUU!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cried violently as they head over to Winry and hug the back of her lower legs, with Rosie crying even more violently then her older sister and brother put together. "Oh...I know, sweetie..." Winry muttered as she rubs Maes and Trisha Jr.'s heads with her right hand. "But we can _STILL_ be happy together...! **OH, WHO AM I KIDDING!? IT'S NOT THE SAME! IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME! WWAAAAAAHUUUHHHAAHHUUAA!"** Winry cried violently as she grabs the glass of water with her right hand and throws it at the sink, breaking it, as well as leaving small shards of broken glass all over the sink, terrifying the kids as they cry so violently the neighbors can hear them, then Winry burst into tears and frantically heads upstairs to the master bedroom, slams the door shut, throws herself onto the bed and cries herself to sleep, to which she does.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - November 30, 1999 10:17 PM/The Lightning Wing - November 30, 1999 10:17 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the left, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning, who is now a big-bellied, acid vomit-covered, vein-covered eyed, emotionally paralyzed, drunk demon couch potato while slouching on his Lightning Chair, watching nothing but static on his chair's built-in viewing screen and his Edward Elric jacket mount, as well as millinillions of bottles of every kind of alcoholic drink in existence behind him, filling almost the entire bridge, is having problems of his own! As his right eye twitches, Art Garfunkel is about to sing the song, "Sad Sad Demon"! _"He's a sad sad demon! A sad sad demon!"_ Art Garfunkel started singing offscreen as a close up of The Lightning twitching his right eye. _"You're not like Morgan Freeman when you're a sad sad demon! YEE-HAW!"_ Art Garfunkel sang as he appears onscreen from the left of the screen while playing his acoustic guitar strapped to his back and nodding, but this enraged The Lightning! He pulled out his Lightning Scepter from under his Lightning Chair with his left claw and tries to blast Art Garfunkel with it, but the latter dodged it by roll falling away while screaming in brief fear, then gets up. **"SING ABOUT MY DEPRESSION LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BLOW YOU TO BITS!"** The Lightning roared weakly as he aims his Lightning Scepter at Art Garfunkel, warning the latter that if he keeps singing about the demon's depression in such a happy manner, he'll blow him to pieces, to which Art Garfunkel agrees by nodding at him with a sad look on his face. "He's a sad sad demon...A sad, sad, sad, sad...Demon..." Art Garfunkel sang sadly as he shakes his head, then the scene cuts to The Lightning sobbing weakly while covering his face with his hands and hunching halfway.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - December 1, 1999 7:54 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, in the master bedroom, Winry, who has already cried herself to sleep, notices an apparently alive Edward's bare left foot playfully rubbing the back of her lower left leg, annoying her and making her wide awake, though Edward does this offscreen while wearing boxers and a t-shirt. "Edward...Cut that out...!" Winry muttered angrily as she moves her lower leg from Edward's bare left foot, then realizes Edward is alive! **"EDWARD, YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Winry screamed as she hugs Edward and rubs her face on his chest, then cries tears of joy. "Well of course I'm alive, Winry! They can't get rid of the Fullmetal Alchemist that easily!" Edward replied as shrugs his shoulders and hugs back Winry while rubbing and kissing the top of her head. "Oh, Edward, thank God you're with us again..." Winry muttered happily as she starts to shed tears of happiness, making herself feel completely better. "Hey, Winry, I've made us some breakfast downstairs in the kitchen! I can't tell you're **VERY** hungry!" Edward said as he romantically reaches his right hand out to Winry, to which her tummy growls, meaning that she is hungry. "You're right, Edward! Let's go!" Winry replied happily as she grabs Edward's right hand with her right hand, then he carries her in his arms dashes out the master bedroom's door and leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects until landing swiftly on the living room floor on his feet, making Winry laughing with excitement with her arms stretched out. Edward then put Winry down on her feet as both teens head to the kitchen to have breakfast with the kids and Den, to which they do. Once in the kitchen, Winry heads over to the kitchen table and sits on her chair, with an excited, impatient Maes and Trisha Jr., who are both in their pajamas, are waiting for their breakfast while an excited and an even more impatient Rosie waiting for her baby formula, to which Winry heads to the refrigerator to get a carton of milk and pours it into Rosie's baby bottle after closing the fridge, adds her baby formula to the bottle of milk and feeds it to Rosie, the latter of whom gently takes it from her mother and enjoys drinking it. With Rosie fed her baby formula, Edward heads back to the stove and neatly cooks six sunny side up eggs and six bacon slices with a spatula on a pan over the front left oven burner and once ready, Edward takes the pan with him and prepares to put each other's two meals with his spatula. "Winry, kids, dig in!" Edward shouted happily as he puts Winry's two sunny side up eggs and two bacon slices on her plate with his spatula, then happily starts to eat it. After serving Winry her breakfast, Edward puts Maes' two sunny side up eggs and two bacon slices on his plate with his spatula, then happily starts to eat it. Lastly, Edward puts Trisha Jr.'s two sunny side up eggs and two bacon slices on her plate with his spatula, then happily starts to eat it, but they were confused at Edward not making any breakfast for himself. "Aren't you having breakfast, daddy?" Trisha Jr. asked in confusion. "Nah, I had some midnight snacking!" Edward replied as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand until heading to the kitchen table and sits next to rest of his family, who are enjoying their breakfast that Edward made for them. Then a yellow jacket wasp flies out of the opened kitchen window and begins to buzz around on purpose, annoying the entire family, as well as making Rosie cry. "Edward, it's a yellow jacket! Kill it!" Winry hissed as she, Maes and Trisha Jr. shield themselves with their hands while Rosie cries even louder. "Way ahead of ya, Winry!" Edward replied as he kills the yellow jacket wasp with his hands clapped together, but once the annoying insect was killed, nongentillions of tiny Waspmen emerge from the remains of the dead yellow jacket wasp swarm around the entire kitchen while stabbing a screaming Edward and violently crying Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie to death with their spears, causing blood to spill from the children and their father's remains, horrifying and shattering Winry as she starts to cry even more violently while shielding herself with her arms and knees, completely afraid of what's happening. **"NOOOOOOOO!"** Winry screamed as the tiny Waspmen close in on her and stab her to death with their spears.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris - December 14, 1999 7:57 AM

At the Central City Hospital, Winry, screaming, in nothing but her underwear, wearing a forehead bandage around her head, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into her cannula on his right arm, heart monitor wires on the bare part of her chest checking her heart, having bandage patches all over her face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg, breasts and back body and a gauze patch over her sting wound on her tummy, with Edward's red jacket over her back to keep her warm, wakes up from her hallucination about Edward dying at the hands of Beetty at the hospital after being stung in the tummy by Beetty as she takes off her respirator mask to pant for air. "Winry, you're awake!" Edward, wearing his black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, said as his wife calmed down while seeing Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who was carried by Edward, to which the kids are also in their normal clothes as they smile at her. "Thank God you're not dead!" Winry said as she hugs Edward. "Is that what you saw?" Edward asked as he and Winry break their hug. "Yeah, we were investigating oozy, brown and yellow water coming from Arachnia's remains until her true last born child Beetty impaled you in the heart with her stinger and killed you while she stung me in my tummy after bringing her on board our replica MV Savarona yacht." Winry answered. "Winry, the "real" things you've been experiencing during your two week coma was just a hallucination as result of Beetty's hallucinogen venom being stung into your tummy! And I knew her venom would work itself out of your system!" Edward said as Winry nodded. "But what about the parts with Lightning?" Winry asked in confusion as she scratches the back of her head with her left hand. "That I **CAN'T** explain! It's probably one of the show's talent less editors playing a dumb joke!" Edward replied angrily but playfully as he puts his hands on his hips in mock seriousness, then Alphonse and Trisha, who are both in their winter clothes, ran straight into Winry's hospital room from all the way downstairs in the waiting room to tell the rest of the Elric family that it's snowing! **"EDWARD, WINRY, KIDS, IT'S SNOWING! LET'S GO TO THE PARK! COME ON! THE GUYS ARE WAITING THERE FOR US THERE!"** Alphonse squealed as he waves his left hand into the horizon so he and the rest of our heroes can go to the Central City Park to once again enjoy the snow, to which they do after Edward carries Winry in his arms once she takes off the forehead bandage around her head, the pole's blood bag's chord dripping into her cannula on her right arm, heart monitor wires on the bare part of her chest checking her heart, the bandage patches all over her face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg, breasts and back body, though she still has to wear the gauze patch over her sting wound on her tummy, with Edward tucking her in with his red jacket to prevent her from getting cold, all while she lays her head on Edward's chest.


End file.
